


The Porcelain Boy

by ExploreMonogamy



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Child Abuse, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Pain, Rape, Self-Harm, Sex, Trains, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploreMonogamy/pseuds/ExploreMonogamy
Summary: Ghost!KurtWARNING: Language, Abuse, Sex, Rape, Selfharm, Bondage, Slavery, Violence and Drug use.Burt had a very important job allowing trains to cross the border from place to place. So after his eight year old son died, Burt has been depressed and letting his work slide. Burts friend of many years came to visit from Westerville with his seven year old son to help Mr.Hummel and his business.From the age of four, the seven year old carried a terrible secret, his father would  let his friends molest him and give a beating himself. Raised in a household where secrets and sick rituals were part of daily life, the boy was manipulated, bullied at school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story on this website, I hope you like my stories and continue reading.
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies.

Chapter 1. 

There once was a father who loved his son, and a son who loved his dad.

Burt would go home and he would go by the school and every now and then he would pick up his son and say "son why don't you go to work with me"

Kurt loved that and when his dad would just come and pick him up he was the happiest boy ever. He knew that he would get to spend the afternoon with his father at work and and he would get his coat. They walked and burt would bring hot chocolate for his son. This boy was different, this boy would see things.

This boy wasn't normal. When they were walking one afternoon going to where burt worked this boy would notice things. The eight year old would notice other people and he would see what other people wouldn't see. He sees a man in a bathrobe in the middle of the street who's yelling at a second-story a window. 

He sees a woman who's very angry at him and doesn't really want to hear what he says. This boy is the rest of the world hustles by he slows down and he sees the hurt and the pain. He sees the anguish in the sorrow, he sees the window closed and a desperate man true that he hurting his other woman, and this boy would see these things.

His father rushes and gets him by the hand and says "let's go" he would stop and look one more time. Can I stop his pain? Can I stop her hurt? but the boy loved his father, they would go and they would catch the new train. He would get on there with his dad and the boy would just notice people. He would look and on that day, one in particular he noticed something as he got on the train.

As you can hear there's a train coming and kurt gotta get through this before the train. He gets here he saw a man. He saw a woman and he saw that the man seemed very happy and the woman seemed very sad. Kurt couldn't understand why they could be together and one be happy and the other be sad he couldn't understand. 

But the little boy knew that there was something wrong he had this feeling, this instinct that was amazing how he cared for other people but he loved none other than his father, he knew his daddy loved him and as he watched the world and they're hurting their pain he knew that he would always have a father.

There's no mom, kurt's mother passed away as she gave birth. Burt and his son walk through the woods and the boy would say to his father "Dad what will I do when I grow up, where will I get to do a cool job like yours, how will I work" he said "I don't know but I want to change the world. I want to do something great. I want to do something wonderful. I want to help people and I want to do something that could change the lives of anyone and I just want to be that great. I just want to do something good" and as they walked with his dad, Burt would say "Son you will be great. you will be awesome and you will change the world. your life is going to be incredible"

There was a train coming. There's always a train coming. When they got to the edge of the train track kurt could see where his father worked. That's what his dad did and he could see the bridge were there was very very important boats that needed to come to the harbour to get off their goods so they can make money.

But trains were coming with people. Going from one town to the next, not many cars are in around the area so they couldn't use a lot of that. So many people would get enough roads so everybody could get from town to town to get to work and to get to who in one day.

The train was coming. The boy loves going to work with his dad, he would stay by the river's edge and he would do what he loved to do the most. Everyone one of the guys left and the dad looks at his boy and he says "Son I need you to remember the rules. You got to stay right here because I can see you from the window right here and don't get out of the side of this window. Because you gotta stay there so I know you're safe."

But as he can hear the train coming, there's a boat coming in the harbor and the timing is very essential. The train conductor needs to see if that light is green he can go, but if it's red he must stop. 

The boat needed to come through, so he called the man and said "okay I got time." it's a long time before the train should come so he pulls the lever as and the big huge stone steel bridge the gears started turning.

They started cranking the steam and all of a sudden gears are moving and that big huge bridge is just starting to go up as it rises higher. He has to watch and make sure everything's good, that everything's fine. As he looks out the window he could see everything, but the dad being a good dad he keeps one eye on his work but the other eye on his baby. One eye on the world but the other eye on his child. 

Even though the train is coming down the track he understands that and even though sometimes to get ahead of himself see the red light. He doesn't see the red lights but the train was early. Kurt can hear and see the steam and he looks as a steady to train is coming. “Daddy daddy the train is early. Daddy hey daddy daddy daddy daddy! daddy the train. Daddy the train's coming!” kurt screamed in horror but the dad was looking at the years making sure he had enough oil making sure there was enough steel to get the bridge back down for the Train. 

Kurt knew one thing they, the boy knew that his dad have showed him where the trigger was. It was a red lever, if he pulls it the train bridge would clacks down fast and the training be able to come across. All kurt knew was there were people on that train there were people that needed to be saved there were people that had cell phones just with their friends having a good time like everything's fine. They did not know that the bridge was up, they did not know what was coming, they're just living their life.

 

The train is coming and burt looks out at his son he looks out and his boys gone "oh my god where's my son where's my son!" burt panicked he got up and he looks back just in time to see his son, trying to save the day.

All he had to do was pull that lever, kurt reaches in and pulls but kurt pulls too far and he falls in the hole.

Now the father has to make a choice. "Do I save my son? Or do I save the world. The world, they don't even know they living, it's now burts hardest decision of his life. Did the driver not see the red light. Could he blame the man for not seeing the light?

It doesn't matter anymore. Does burt pull the lever and save the world. Or leave it up and saves his son. 

They never would know, they didn't even know that the bridge was up. It's fine everything's cool two bridges down just like always, it's always gonna be down. 

His son died on that track. When he breathed his last breath, when he took that path and he breathes and it was over. Burt runs towards the train and stops. Burt screams and cries uncontrollably. His only son. His own family, was gone. They didn't even know. They we're just trying to think of their life trying to figure out what they're gonna do next just thinking about the person they're gonna see the people they're gonna hang out with. 

There was a girl in the bathroom on the train liquefying her heroin. His son died for her. The woman had that moment to see the look of the Fathers face. Burt knows what he did for you. That sacrifice. If she only realize that the father let his son die, so they could live. 

Burt watches as the trains passes through.

The Sun sets in the afternoon, the Sun will rise again and when the Sun rises again you cannot change your past but you can't change your future. It's always a different day. His only Son, Burt sees the sorrow that one day he seen that very train. That was when the porcelain boy was on that the very train.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

Burt Hummel has lost his only son. His family.

Burt has been in depression and grief since his son's death. The world wouldn't stop spinning, But hasn't slept and ate in days. 

On a mid-week afternoon Burt has received a phone call from his friend in Westerville. Burt heard the his phone go off in the quiet room and did not have the energy to pick it up. The phone kept ringing and the caller ID was 'Phil Anderson', Burt decided to answer it as It ringed the last time before the call turned to voicemail.

"Hello" Burt's low voice answered.

"Hi burt, look. I uhh heard what happened and wanted to know how your holding up." 

Burt stayed silent.

"I talked to the boys that worked construction, and they said you fired everyone? Why did you fire them? You need all the help you can get."

Silence.

"Look burt, I'm sorry for loss. But your firing all your help, I know your miserable but you gonna lose your business. I've been your friend for I don't know how long. Look, I know you and I'm gonna help you. I'm coming over and I'll bring my so-"

"No" Burt voice rasped out.

"No? Listen you need help and coming." 

Phil hung up the phone before he let Burt say a another word. He knows that Burt needs help and that he's just being a sturben old man. Phil used to work with burt. They created the business together before he took off for a law firm environment. Phil is a 43 year old man whose wife has passed away and lives alone with his 7 year old son Blaine in Westerville. 

"Blaine get your ass down here!" Phil yelled up the stairs.

Blaine was in his room playing with his toy cars when he gets his name be called. He dropped what he was doing and jumped to hurry down the stairs to see his father standing on the other end. The curly headed boy walked down the stairs a few feet away from his father. 

"Yes, Sir."

Phil sighed at walked off to the kitchen as his son followed. "I want you to pack some things, we're going to visit Mr.Hummel. He's having a hard right now; you and I are going to help him. Alright." 

Blaine stared at his father not knowing who Mr. Hummel is but nodded in understanding.

"What are you waiting for?. Go!." His son eyes widen and took off running back up stairs.

Blaine's father followed. "And don't pack your bags with a bunch of bullshit either. No. Toys. I want clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, Shampoo and hair brush. A friend of mine is going to pick us up. Don't take forever!"

Blaine packed his things as fast as he can. "Toothbrush, Check. Shampoo, Check." Blaine had everything but felt like he was missing something. He went over to the corner of himself and grab a bird plushies that fit in his palm. Blaine's mother gave him the plushie and said that it was a warbler, Blaine's mother always called her son a 'little warbler' and gave him the bird before she died. Blaine took the plushie bird and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Blaine hurry up there going to be here any minute!"

Blaine zipped up his backpack "Yes sir, I'll be right down." The little boy double checked everything and ran too fast out of the room. He tripped then fell on his hands and knees.

Blaine's father his son trip and walked up the stairs "You clumsy little shit." As Phil reached the top of the stairs he looked down at his son. 

"Daddy, am I bleeding" the boy looked at his red hands. 

"No, it's just a rug burn. Get up. Meet me in the kitchen. You have to eat something before we leave." Phil left down stairs leaving his son on the floor. Blaine got up slowly wincing as his hands hurt. He went to the restroom and ran cold water under it then blew on his tiny hands. Blaine slowly put his backpack on and walked down the stairs guiding himself with the railing. 

Blaine took off his backpack and hooked it on the back of his chair and sat down. The boy plastered a smile on his face and intertwined his fingers on the table. Blaine's father came from the refrigerator with his food and Blaine took his hands off the table before his father came and dropped the plate on the table in front of him.

The curly headed boy looked down at his plate and grabbed his piece of chicken. It was cold. Blaine scrunched up his nose "Daddy, the children is still- "

"Is still what?" His father wiped around. 

The boy looked down at his hands "Nothing, nothing. It's fine"

"If you don't like it, I'm not giving you anything else. If you don't eat it then your not eating." Phil said and stared at his son until he took a bit. "Alright, I'm going to pack and I want that chicken gone, you hear me." Blaine nodded quickly holding the piece of chicken in his mouth.

After his father left he spit the chicken out and wrapped it in several napkins and put it in the garbage. Blaine looked out to see if his father was still in the room and went in a small cubert in the corner. He opened his hidden secret little cubert and looked at the things he collected over time. Blaine never hides things in his bedroom anymore knowing that his father is secretly going through his things. Blaine knows he looks through his things and is constantly not making sure someone never did. 

Blaine quickly stuffed a couple of Cheez-Its in his mouth then closed his secret cubert and ran in the living room. Blaine chopped on the Cheez-Its as fast as he can to hurry up and finish it before his father came back. As soon as Blaine's jaw became tried his father came down the stairs to throw away a few tags from his new shirts in the garbage. 

Phil was mid way of throwing away before he seen a whole chicken that was poorly wrapped in napkins. He clenched his jaw and slammed the lid shut, Blaine jumped in his seat and looked at his father who was starting back at him.

"Was the chicken good?" He asked and Blaine nodded his head when him father came closer. "Is that so. Open your mouth." The boys eyes widen when his cheeks were still stuffed with Cheez-Its. Blaine shook his head and his father laughed and gripped his sons jaw. "Spit. I said spit!" 

Tears ran down the boys face as he felt his father's nails dig into his skin. He opened his mouth and let the crackers fall out. The man let go of his sons face and slightly pushed it. 

The boys father looked down at his sons lap. 

"Cheez-Its? When was the last fucking time, I bought Cheez-Its!."

His son flinched "I, you ga-"

"Oh, shut up. You didn't eat your chicken now you have to suffer your mistakes." He said and undid his belt. 

"I. wait. NO!."

"You leave me no choice son. You Chose To Disobey. Turn over."

"Daddy! P-Please, Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry!"

"I said, Turn over!"

Blaine began to slowly turn over on the couch, burying his face in the cushion and sobbing. 

"Daddy please. P-Please, Daddy, I'm so sorry"

"Daddy please I'm sorry! I'm sorry-- Owww! Daddy! That hurts! Owww!"

"Please, Dad, don't! It hurts! Stop! Owww Owwww!"

His father moved his target to his son's tiney thighs. 

"Don't move your legs!"

"Please, no more Daddy! Please! Owwww Owwwwwww!"

His father wiped his son a few more times. Harder then the first ones.

"Owww Owww! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Stop it! It hurts! Daddy! Owwww!"

"Shut up!"

Blaine wailed at the thought of more pain. He was never disobeying his father. This hurt much more than the whipping he had gotten from Grandpa. 

The spanking just didn't seem to end. It was relentless, harrowing, and Blaine was finding it most difficult to keep his distress at bay. He felt as though his sobs were gradually choking him as he tried unsuccessfully to steady his rapid breathing that was escalating with every heartbeat, worsening to the point that his head began to curdle dizzyingly due to the lack of oxygen travelling to his brain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Daddy, P-Plea-"

"Sit up. Now."

Blaine slowly raised his tiny body of the couch cushions and sat up. The boy looked up at his father with red stained eyes and a runny nose. He wipes his face with his sleeve as he sees his father pulling up his jeans from the thighs and crouched down in front of him.

"Son, do you know why I did this?" 

The boy looked down at his father as his lips trembled. Blaine was lost for words, he felt like he couldn't speak.

"B-Because I threw a-away  
the c-chicken."

The father let out a frustrating sigh.  
"And?"

"A-And that I lied t-to you. I'm so  
s-sorry daddy P-Plea-"

"That's enough" the father raised his left hand to stop his son as he put his belt on the coffee table. 

"Listen, you don't ever do that again. Alright, or next time I won't be so nice. This isn't even the worst it can get. Now tell me, will this happen again?"

"N-No no daddy I swear."

The boys father hummed in satisfaction and stood up from his crouched position. 

"Alright then, I have a friend who is picking us up. So go to the bathroom and fix yourself up. You look like shit."

His father took of in the hallway.

"Yes, sir"

Blaine hurried off up the stairs running to his bathroom. The boy went inside and locked to door leaning against it breathing heavily. He turned on the water and cupped his little hands together; putting it on his face. 

Down stairs the father was packing his own thing when he heard a car pull up his driveway. 

"Blaine, hurry your ass up, There here!"

Phil zipped his bag, threw it on the couch and went towards the door. He can see faint movement on the other side of the door from the little class window. Phil opened the to see his friend who's 37 with black slick hair and full grown beard. 

"Bobby Hey. It's so good to see you!" Phil put out a hand shake that lead to a hug and a pat on the back.

"How've you been man."

Bobby smiled "I'm good, may I come in?"

"Yes, yes of course. Please do." Phil moves off towards the side to let his friend come in, but to also see a woman with bobby. This woman was beautiful. As this woman walked she had gorgeous long brown hair and gray eyes. This woman was perfect, when the woman passed Phil, she greeted him with a smile. Phil also noticed that this woman had a unique birthmark on her face. 

"Oh! That's right." Booby startled Phil out of his trance of this woman " I forgot to mention, this is my fiancé Jennifer ."

Phil stared in shock "Fiancé? When did this happen?"

"This happened in February. We were out at a bar and I just popped the question. And she said yes, Isn't that great." Bobby smiled and kissed his wife.

Phil laughed awkwardly "Yea, it is"

Bobby has his arm around her waist "So are you packed yet? Because I want to hit the road. It's a two hour drive and I don't want traffic"

"Yes, of course. I'm ready, just let me get my son and we'll be right down." Phil smiled his goodbye but instantly fell as he jogged up the stairs.

Phil seen that his son was still in the restroom. He hovered his hand over the nob but knowing his son, the man knows it's locked. 

Phil knows he has guests and he needs to be careful. He knocked hardly on the door but kept his voice soft.

"Blaine guests are here, I'm gonna need you to hurry up alright." Blaine's father didn't get a reply or heard any movement from the other side.

The father frowned and knocked on the door a few times "Blaine..hey Blaine?. What are you doing in there?." The man got frustrated and looked back at his friend Bobby and his beautiful fiancé. 

"Blaine, you open this door right fucking now." He growled being careful of the loud voice that echoes in the house.

Blaine couldn't stop, but he had to for now. He pulled his sleeves down wincing at the pain. I think I did it right he thought and slowly unlocked to door with a click noise and the door immediately swung open. His father stood in front of him and Blaine did not like how his father was staring at him. He felt a pit in his stomach as his father did not move a muscles. 

"What the hell took you so long? You know what, I'll deal with you later. But right now, I don't care that if you didn't finish packing. I want your shit down stairs now. Our ride is here and you still need to be introduced."

Phil walked into the child's bedroom and took his bag of the bed. He carried it out the room and sat it out to door and closed it. "I want you to carry your own bag down stairs. Since you took forever you will not to be able to go in your room to get anything else you want. I'll see you down stairs." 

Blaine stayed put as he watched his father talk to his friends. Blaine took the little Warbler from his pocket and stuffed it in the suitcase. 

The boy took a deep breath and carried the heavy bag down stairs. Blaine could feel the woman staring him as he struggled to carry his bag. 

"Umm Phil, right?" Jennifer turned to the man and back to the child.

"Yes" Phil smiled flirtatiously which she didn't notice.

"Does your son need help, the bag looks awfully heavy." Jennifer's soft voice ran a chill down the father's spine.

"No, he doesn't need help." 

The woman looked confused.

"I mean he Doesn't want want it." Phil quickly correct. The woman squinted her eyes slightly in disbelief, this child definitely looks he needs help with the bag. But she ignores it.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen, help yourself with anything. I'll be right back just let me take the bags to the truck." 

Jennifer left to the kitchen to see her fiancé at the table. "Babe, go help phil"

"Why?" She pouted 

"Because I said so, I want to talk to the kid."

"Alright fine. Kiss?" Bobby smiled and held her face and kissed his fiancé on the lips and a peck on her birthmark.

"Go."

"Ok, but only because I love you" Jennifer smiled and left.

"Alright"

Phil took his bag of the couch and walked halfway up the stairs to see his son. His son was still struggling as the father ripped the bag out of the tiny hands. 

"Give me your fucking bag. What the hell did you put in it? Never mind just go visit."

The curly headed boy slowly walked a few more steps down the stairs. He reached the kitchen to find a man with a big beard at the table.

The man had a beer to his lips and noticed the little boy stand in the kitchen doorway.

"Come here boy" 

Blaine took a few steps forward but is still in the middle of the doorway and the man laughed. 

"No" the mad said firmly but Changed quickly.

"Why don't you come sit, I promise I won't bite." He smirked and the boy took a seat across the table and sat criss-cross applesauce.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in quite some time."

Blaine looked down at his hands and spoke quietly."I'm alright I guess" he practically whisper and the man did not here from all the way across the table.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I'm alright" he said slightly louder and louder each time.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm alright"

"Come again, you need to speak louder boy." He teased.

"I SAID I'M ALRIGHT!" The boy yelled in frustration but realizing that his father was just out the door.

"Did you just tell at me?" The man questioned. "Did you just yell at me!" The boy then flinched and began to cry.

"You cry baby, be a man." The bearded man leaned in his chair and finished his beer. The boy wiped his face and the man got up. "Come with me" the man firmly stated and the boy did not move. Bobby grabs the boys wrist harshly and practically yanked him out of the seat. 

They excited the kitchen and went outside to the car to see Phil and Jennifer talking in front of the trunk. 

The man let the boy out of his grip and slightly pushed him towards the car.

"Alright, let's get this ride started shall we" he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, let's get this ride started shall we."

 

Phil closed the car trunk "Yes, we should. Blaine come on, get in the car"

 

Blaine slowly walked twords the car and got in. His father slammed the door as it hit the boys elbow. 

 

Blaine put his seatbelt on as the boys father and his friends got in. The big man was in the driver's seat and his father was in passenger while the woman was in the back.

 

Bobby started the engine and started off on the road. Blaine stared out his window and sees cars passing by. His father is talking to his friend who is driving and laughing. 

 

The kid know that his father is putting on a act and he dose it oh so well. 

 

Blaine likes looking out his window in a car. He sometimes likes to look and see what people have in there cars. People have the weirdest things in there car. 

 

Blaine is in second grade and dessperety wanting to join the warblers at his school. The first time He saw then perform was at a lunch rally. 

 

Blaine was starstrucked jumping up and down, he met a boy who said he sean him watching the rally. His name was Sebastian, Blaine was surprised to see one of the warblers to come up to him.

 

That's when he met his first friend, ever since then they started to become best friends, Blaine was bullied an awful lot and he cherished is only friend. Blaine is still asking to be a warbler, Sebastian is annoyed by his asking but still thinks he's adorable.

 

Sebastian has gave in and let him addition but sadly didn't make it in of the several times he tryed. He finds himself crying. Blaine loves to sing and dance, but when his dad is home he Dosnt have the freedom to do so. 

 

His father leaves him all by himself at home to do what he calls 'work' he says he's a busssines man but, what does a busssines man look like? A suit? Briefcase? Paper work?. 

 

To be honest he dosnt know and he never sees anything remotely related to it. Except, maybe he dose because his father seams to get alot of phone calls. At least that's part of it, right?. His father would stay up late in his backyard in the pool house with friends. Sleeping was hard, he misses his mother and finds himself huging one of his mother's pillow he snuck into his room. 

 

His father says his mommy passed away but never really explained how. Blaine feels like he needs to know but been told no for his own good.

 

Blaine's father gives the him a list of chores to do before he comes back, so Blaine can't enjoy the house to himself to dance around and have fun. To be free. He never got to really explore music and artists.

 

He has to have the house clean and food on the table all at a certain time, sometimes it feels like it will never end. Blaine dose not remember the last time he had a decent meal, he is not aloud to eat or drink anything without permission.  

 

Maybe visiting Mr. Hummel won't be so bad. 

 

He only eats after his father with whatever that is on his plate. If he doesn't keep the house clean he gets a beating, If he try's to tell anyone, he gets a beating. 

 

What's a faggot? Blaine thought he shakes his head because hes always seamed to be asking himself that lately. What dose his father mean?.

 

"Hey kid" Bobby spoke and Blaine was out of his trance staring out his window. The boy noticed that his father and the woman next to him are gone. It was only himself and the big man with a beard sitting in a parking lot. 

 

"You retarded?" The man said looking at the confused boy in his review mirror.

 

"What?"

 

"Are you retarded?" He asked again and the boy was confused.

 

"Ummm"

 

The bearded man let out a dry laugh "We're in the parking lot of a gas station. You have been looking out that window and haven't said a word In quite some time the way here. Your father and Jennifer are in the mini mart, we're already in Lima so we'll be there shortly."

 

Moments passed and Blaine hasn't seen his father or Jennifer come out of the mini mart.

 

"Why are we at a gas station?" The boy said and unclicked his seatbelt crying More comfortable.

 

The man didn't move but to flicked his cigarette out his window. 

 

"To get gas, What is your school teaching you?"

 

Blaine gets bullied but he loves school and he smiles "Well we didn't learn that yet, but I know my colors and we listen to music. Oh! And I can count to 100!" The boy smiled.

 

"Music? Well that's not what the school's supposed to be teaching you. Your stupid for your age, real stupid. Now put your seatbelt on, there exciting the mini mart."

 

Blaine looked out the window and did see them come out and he quickly up his seatbelt on. 

 

Blaine saw the woman come twords him as she greted the boy with a kind smile. The boy smiled at the friendly woman and then frowned as she got in the passenger seat. She kissed the driver, his father sat in the back. 

 

Blaine looked at him and his father stared back. The woman talked with the driver as they started off on the road again, the boys father let out a sigh and ignored his son looking straight ahead. 

 

The rest of the ride went quite as the boy now started to see people's homes. They were nice homes actually, then they stoped at one Pacific house. From all the nice homes Blaine seen this one was not it,but it was liveable. It was tiny and kinda had it's own island away from the nice houses. The house was brown with a tint of grey, it looks really old and there was the smallest little garden near the side of the house. The road to the house was between a ton of trees, it was like a forest. After staring at the house the engine was cut off.

 

"Alright, we're here." Bobby said looking at his fiancé and turned to the backseat "Phil, you can take the boy out and head up. I'll park the car." 

 

Blaine and his father got out the car as the woman in unbuckled her seatbelt to follow, but felt a firm hand on her wrist. The woman looked up as he spoked "Why don't you stay, help me park the car." Bobby kept his eye contact with Jennifer and moved his fingers to rebuckled her seatbelt on.

 

"Um, Bobby, I don't think you need help parking the car. I mean, we're practically in a parking spot already." She commented as her fiancé let out a sigh and looked straight ahead. There was silence until he spoke and looked back at her.

 

"You know I love you, right?"

 

"Yes" she smiled.

 

"And do you know what would happen if you don't. You do know that your mine, correct?." Bobby firmly stated.

 

"Yes, I'm yours."

 

"I don't think you are, I'm gonna have to remind you. Do you need me to remind you?"

 

Jennifer's face fell. "No, sir I haven't forgotten. Please, please dont."she begged and Bobby let out a dry laugh. Gave a straight face.

 

"Get out, now, I want you to get Phil's and the boys bag. "

 

Jennifer stared at bobby.

 

"What?, Get out, what are you waiting for! Get the bags!, and don't make me have to repeat it again."

 

Jennifer hurried off out the car for the bags and bobby poped the truck. He turned off the engine getting out seeing his fiancé struggle with the bag. Bobby walked passes her to enter the house but Jennifer notices something fimilier. "Hey Bobby, Is that my bag? Why's my bag in hear, I didn't pack it." She turned to bobby

 

"That's why I packed it, sweetie. We're staying at Mr.Hummel's in his guess room. Phil and his kid it taking his sons, I packed your bag. I know you would've said no to coming but the last time I checked, you don't have a choice. I packed what I think you need." He said and then smirked "And what I want, being in someone else's home dose not change a thing sweety, I'm gonna have fun with you, and you must behave. We're gonna make this a little game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enjoying the story? Ugh this book is so boring, when will Kurt and Blaine meet? Next chapter I promise. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was the chapter? Thoughts?


End file.
